¡Y nunca regreses!
by caro117tincha
Summary: Era una pesadilla, eso no podía ser real... . Deseaba despertar y darse cuenta de que nada fue real. Que Inuyasha seguía con ella y que no la había engañado. "¡NO! - le gritó histérica– Me voy y nunca voy a volver."
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les vengo a dejar rápido este fic que estoy escribiendo todavia no lo terminé pero no van a tener que esperar mucho para el final. ;)

Suerte leyendo! Disfrutenlo...

Señas:

- dialogo de los personajes

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. } esto significa que cambio el lugar que describo, el tiempo, etc.

.

**¡¡Y nunca regreses!!**

_CAPITULO 1_

Era una pesadilla, eso no podía ser real. ¿Realmente lo había visto o sólo estaba teniendo un sueño horrible?

Kagome corría a través del bosque camino al pozo como no había hecho en tanto tiempo. No podía mirar atrás. Deseaba desesperadamente despertar y darse cuenta de que nada fue real. Que Inuyasha seguía con ella y que no la había engañado.

Que todo era como debía ser…

Despertándose a mitad de la noche noto que el amor de su vida se había levantado de la cama y se había marchado. No sabía a donde, no sabia por qué y, tal vez, hasta desearía no haber querido averiguarlo.

Los encontró no muy apartados de la aldea en un claro, como a una pareja clandestina. Y claro que eran clandestinos, Inuyasha había tenido una relacion seria y declarada con Kagome por más de un año. No se suponía que viera a otras, no se suponía que la reemplazara, ni que no quisiera estar más con ella.

Pero ahí estaban ellos, Inuyasha y Kykio, besándose y manoseándose como si se les fuera la vida en ello, demostrando su deseo mutuo por el otro mientras se sacaban la ropa. ¡Como si lo que hubieran hecho hasta ese momento no fuera traición suficiente!

Kagome no lo había visto venir… Estaba devastada, desgarrada por dentro y apunto de desmayarse del dolor que todo eso le estaba provocando.

Ya no quería verlo, ya no quería quedarse con él. No le importaba la perla, ni Naraku. Apenas pudo recordar a sus amigos y esto solo lo empeoró: se duplicó la intensidad de su llanto y se triplicó su dolor. No había manera de arreglar las cosas. Esta vez no.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no notó el paso del tiempo. Estuvo a unos metros del pozo antes de darse cuenta.

Quería irse lo más rápido que pudiera. No quería verlo de nuevo. No quería escuchar su voz dando excusas vacías mientras corría tras ella. No quería sufrir más. Solo quería irse y olvidar todo. Olvidarlo a él y olvidar cuánto lo amaba.

Pero nada importaba porque lo que ella quería nunca se cumplía. Él la llamó antes de que pudiera dar un paso más en su carrera hacia su vía de escape. No importaba cuan dolida estuviera, cuánto deseara que él no existiera, sintiera lo que sintiera no podía olvidarlo.

- Kagome, espera…

- ¡NO! - grito histérica – Me voy y nunca voy a volver. ¡NUNCA! ¿Me oíste?

- Lo comprendo…

- ¿"Lo comprendo"? Es todo lo que vas a decir… Tú-… ¡eres DESPRECIABLE! ¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Di todo por ti! ¡Planeaba quedarme contigo! Y tú-… tú-… ¡¡TE ODIO!!

Inuyasha se sobresaltó un poco por su actitud. Recuperó la compostura en dos segundos y se dedicó a mirarla fijamente sin moverse, lleno de culpa y arrepentimiento. Sus ojos dorados la inquietaban; tan dulces, tan puros. Y él-… él la traicionó… su autocontrol había muerto y su dolor y su ira se alimentaban mutuamente.

- ¡¡No me mires con esa cara!! Como si lamentaras lo que hiciste; como si supieras cuánto me lastimaste. TÚ-… ¡¡tú maldito y desagradable-… DEMONIO!! No mereces ni que te dirija la palabra. ¡Me mentiste! ¡Siempre lo hiciste! Desde que nos conocimos me has estado usando. Solo te importa la perla… La perla y esa perra a la que siempre defiendes, como si tuviera derecho a arruinarle la vida a los demás por ser una resentida.

Respiró tratando de calmarse. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. No podía regular su respiración y le costaba no marearse si no estaba gritando a todo pulmón.

- Me mentiste. Yo nunca te interese. Me dijiste que nunca me herirías, que siempre buscarías lo que era mejor para mí. ¡Y te fuiste con ella! ¡Me dijiste que ya no te interesaba!... ¡¡Que me amabas a mí!!

- No todo fue mentira. – lo dijo suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¡¡UN CUERNO!! ¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de todo esto?… Lo único que sé es que tú y esa infeliz se merecen el uno al otro. ¡¡Ojala que sean felices QUEMÁNDOSE EN EL INFIERNO!!

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor por un instante que se borró de su cara para regresar a una expresión constante de malestar.

- Y por cierto, como no pienso volver nunca jamás ni aunque viva millones de años y este sola en el universo, te devuelvo tu preciada perla de Shikon. Kykio va a estar muy feliz de ver que su amorcito pudo engañar a la idiota que le sacó su lugar y obtener la perla sin que ella diera pelea. Quédatela y haz lo que quieras con ella excepto viajar a mi época porque ya no me interesa verte ni hoy ni nunca.

Mientras decía esto, Kagome se arrancó el collar con la perla del cuello y lo arrojó frente a Inuyasha. Él lo tomó despacio, le echó un vistazo a la perla rápidamente y volvió su mirada hacia ella sin ningún cambio en su forma de actuar.

- Ya que así lo quieres, no te seguiré…

Se hizo una pausa durante la que sólo se oyó el latir del corazón de Kagome, desbocado. Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

- Kagome… ¿no piensas volver… jamás?

- ¡Cuenta con eso! No quiero volver a verte, ni a estar cerca de ti. ¡Nunca JAMÁS voy a volver! Ni siquiera si me amenazaras con suicidarte, lo consideraría. Es más: ¡Eso me daría otra razón para no acercarme! ¡Ni a tu época, ni a tu asquerosa presencia!

Kagome lo vio enrojecida por el llanto y la furia. Se sentía impotente frente a su pasividad. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y en medio de esa débil luz él parecía una estatua fría e inconmovible, totalmente desinteresada de ella y sus sentimientos. Lo insultó, lo despreció y aún así el seguía más tranquilo que ella. Quería desahogarse con él, pero nada lo hacía reaccionar.

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡TE ODIO!!… - gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡Y nunca voy a perdonarte por esto!! ¡¡NUNCA!!

Tomó aire violentamente un par de veces. Presionó los puños y se dio vuelta para regresar por el pozo.

"Adiós, Kagome" llegó a escuchar justo antes de atravesar el pozo.

Cuando llego al otro lado seguía llorando.

Nada podría remediarlo. Una parte de su vida se había ido para siempre. No quería recuperarla, no quería recordarla.

Sin embargo, en el fondo ella sabía que no podría olvidarlo. Y eso era de lo que más le dolía… Saber que el sufrimiento no iba a acabarse, que estaba destinada a lamentarse, a partir de ese momento, por lo que fue y por lo que pudo llegar a ser.

Se quedó en el pozo llorando hasta que su familia la encontró. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron para que se recuperara, preocupados por ella. Pero las cosas ya no eran iguales.

Kagome veía las cosas de manera diferente.

Los días pasaban y nada importaba. Nada la alegraba y no podía concentrarse en ningún tema que no fuera lo que pasó. Aunque sólo pensaba en ello si estaba sola, para poder desesperarse y llorar en paz. Estaba gravemente afectada, se enfermaba cada pocos días y bajó su desempeño en general. Ni siquiera el tiempo sabía si sería capaz de curarla.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

- No deberías haberlo hecho, Inuyasha. – Miroku le hablaba con pesar y desaprobación - Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de ponerlo a prueba.

- No. No había tiempo y se habría dado cuenta. – Inuyasha le contestó quedamente, seguro de lo que había hecho –

- No debiste dejarnos de lado. Ahora nosotros sufrimos las consecuencias. Kagome era mi única amiga y nunca la volveré a ver… - le dijo Sango al borde de las lagrimas, luchando entre le resentimiento y el dolor.

- Yo también estoy sufriendo…

- ¡Pero tú te lo buscaste!

- ¡Tranquilos!- los llamó Miroku al orden.

El ambiente estaba tenso en la cabaña. Sólo ellos tres discutían el tema. Los tres sentados alrededor del centro de la habitación. No quisieron interponer a la anciana Kaede en medio del conflicto, y Shippo era demasiado joven para participar.

Afuera el sol brillaba débilmente como en cualquier otra tarde de otoño.

Inuyasha les había contado la historia. No quería limpiar su nombre; sólo creyó que ellos mecían la verdad, por más complicada o desagradable que fuere. Sango no controlaba sus palabras. Dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran buscando algo de control.

- Kagome te va a odiar cuando lo descubra… No va a perdonarte por haberla engañado, y no se va a perdonar por no haberlo sabido. ¿Te das cuenta lo que le has hecho? ¿Lo que nos has hecho?

- Sango, contrólate. – Miroku la abrazó, acunándola, para ayudarla a relajarse.

- Yo también estoy sufriendo… – Era las únicas palabras que lograba articular. Inuyasha no salía de su depresión y estaba harto de que le echaran la culpa sin fijarse también en las penas que sufría... -

- Cuando dije "¿Lo que nos has hecho?" tu estabas encabezando la lista de los afectados…

Miroku abrazó aún más fuerte a Sango. Inuyasha los miró un segundo, en su agonía. No sólo había lastimado a Kagome, también los estaba lastimando a ellos. Se paró, alterado, con la vista clavada en el piso.

- Lo siento… - una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos llorosos y cayó hasta chocar con el suelo. – No podía dejarla aquí. No podía dejar que se quedara… Yo sólo-…

Nadie dijo una palabra más. Inuyasha salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al árbol sagrado.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí desde que Kagome se había ido, hace algunas semanas. El dulce aroma y el suave viento corriendo entre sus ramas lograban apaciguarlo. Y lo necesitaba tanto últimamente.

Todo ese asunto lo estaba destrozando. No podía dejar de pensar en él si lo acompañaban. Cada comentario encendía una linterna que volvía a sacar a la luz todo aquello. . No podía dejar de pensar en él si estaba sólo. Su propia mente, en alguna clase de castigo masoquista, lo obligaba a recordar todos los momentos en que ella lo acompañó. Siempre estuvo ahí para él.

Y él no pudo pensar en nada mejor para ella que engañarla como a una niña pequeña.

Esa madrugada se levantó sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Cada movimiento, cada reacción, cada detalle. Lo tenía todo planeado y le dolía. Le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Caminó sin intención por el bosque, deseando que hubiera otra forma, en dirección al claro. Se encontró con Kykio y sus espíritus revoloteándole alrededor. Sabía que ella estaría ahí; sabía que lo esperaría. Entonces, le explicó con pesar su plan y le rogó que aceptara ayudarlo.

"_- Inuyasha, ha pasado un tiempo…_

_- Así es Kykio… Yo-… Yo necesito un favor._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Y cuál es? – Kykio le hablaba mientras acariciaba a sus serpientes. Usaba un tono altivo, como las palabras de Inuyasha no tuvieran la menor importancia. –_

_- Necesito-… Quiero que Kagome se vaya… a su época… para-… para siempre._

_- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?_

_- Necesito que ella quiera irse. Si ella no desea irse, encontrará la forma de volver… Debe ser su decisión._

_Inuyasha hizo una pausa. Kykio lo miró inquisidoramente._

_- Necesito que me ayudes a que ella quiera alejarse de mí y de esta época. – Se le partía el corazón con cada palabra. Estaba tomando una decisión irreversible que, a sus ojos, tendría una consecuencia positiva muy importante… pero también traería mucho sufrimiento. Kykio pareció comprender sus intenciones. –_

_- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?_

_- Si Kagome está a salvo, nada más importa."_

Y así quedó todo listo. Unos momentos después, Kagome llegó al claro y los vio en medio de la farsa; sólo que ella no sabía que era una farsa. Inuyasha pudo percibir el olor salado de las lágrimas de Kagome mezclado con su aroma habitual. Apenas pudo seguir adelante con lo planeado. Quería abandonar la idea completa, correr hasta ella y explicarle todo, rogando que lo perdone. Pero no se rindió; se empujó hasta más allá de su límite por ella.

"Si Kagome está a salvo, nada más importa."

Corrió hasta ella para verla por última vez. Tampoco quería que su último recuerdo de él fuera de cómo la traiciono con otra. No podría soportarlo si además debía pesar en su mente el hecho de que ella lo recordaría de esa manera y que su alma se hincharía de odio hacia él.

- Kagome, espera…

No sabía para que la llamaba. ¿De qué servía hablarle? Él no quería convencerla de que se quedara. No podía disculparse o explicarle. Debía soportar que lo odiara y así todo terminaría bien. Al menos para ella. Quien realmente le importaba estaría bien. Ella seguiría con su vida… Nada bueno podía pasarle si se quedaba con él.

- ¡NO! - grito histérica – Me voy y nunca voy a volver. ¡NUNCA! ¿Me oíste?

- Lo comprendo… – "Eso era lo que estaba buscado." –

- ¿"Lo comprendo"? Es todo lo que vas a decir… Tú-… ¡eres DESPRECIABLE! ¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Di todo por ti! ¡Planeaba quedarme contigo! Y tú-… tú-… ¡¡TE ODIO!!

Se quedó tieso al oírla. Siempre le había dicho que lo quería. Escuchar algo tan contrario lo tomó por sorpresa. No, no lo sorprendía. El sabía que ella lo odiaría. Le dolía. A pesar de haberse estado preparado para mantener la compostura, no puedo ocultar que le dolía.

El peso de la verdad en esas dos palabras fue lo que aplastó su compostura.

Ella tenía razón en odiarlo y recriminarle lo que hizo por él. Se llenó de arrepentimiento al comparar las múltiples veces que ella lo ayudó con todo el dolor que él le había causado.

- ¡¡No me mires con esa cara!! Como si lamentaras lo que hiciste; como si supieras cuánto me lastimaste. TÚ-… ¡¡tú maldito y desagradable-… DEMONIO!!

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Bajó la vista al suelo. No podía mirarla. Su plan había sido demasiado efectivo. Había logrado su objetivo más que bien. Sin embargo, Inuyasha ya no estaba seguro de querer que eso pasara.

- No mereces ni que te dirija la palabra. ¡Me mentiste! ¡Siempre lo hiciste! Desde que nos conocimos me has estado usando. Solo te importa la perla… La perla y esa perra a la que siempre defiendes, como si tuviera derecho a arruinarle la vida a los demás por ser una resentida.

Dejó que se desahogara. De todas formas, él no podía pronunciar ni una palabra. Tendría suerte si un hosco quejido llegaba a salir de su garganta.

Estaba asimilando hasta donde llegaban las consecuencias de su plan y no le gustaban para nada. Él la amaba y ella lo odiaba. Pero que más da; no importaba ya que no la volvería a ver. Ella creía que él amaba a otra cuando la única para él era ella. Ella creía que él la había usado para tener la perla y, en realidad, él se sentía afortunado de tenerla preocupándose por él. Porque bien lo dijo: él era solo un "maldito y desagradable demonio" y no merecía nada de nadie. Por eso, es que debía callarse y aceptar las consecuencias. Por eso, debía apegarse al plan. Porque…

"Si Kagome está a salvo, nada más importa."

- Me mentiste. Yo nunca te interese. Me dijiste que nunca me herirías, que siempre buscarías lo que era mejor para mí. ¡Y te fuiste con ella! ¡Me dijiste que ya no te interesaba!... ¡¡Que me amabas a mí!!

- No todo fue mentira. – "Te amo con toda el alma y para siempre." –

- ¡¡UN CUERNO!! ¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de todo esto?… Lo único que sé es que tú y esa infeliz se merecen el uno al otro. ¡¡Ojala que sean felices QUEMÁNDOSE EN EL INFIERNO!!

Nunca la había visto así. Él nunca se había sentido así por lo que alguien le pudiera haber dicho: Ella le afectaba. Pero se mantuvo inexpresivo; no debía delatarse.

- Y por cierto, como no pienso volver nunca jamás ni aunque viva millones de años y este sola en el universo, te devuelvo tu preciada perla de Shikon. Kykio va a estar muy feliz de ver que su amorcito pudo engañar a la idiota que le sacó su lugar y obtener la perla sin que ella diera pelea. Quédatela y haz lo que quieras con ella excepto viajar a mi época porque ya no me interesa verte ni hoy ni nunca.

Kagome se arrancó el collar con la perla del cuello y lo arrojó frente a Inuyasha.

Apenas pudo agacharse a levantarlo. Miró la perla con tristeza y volvió su mirada hacia ella tratando de controlarse.

- Ya que así lo quieres, no te seguiré… - logró decir y se limitó a oir el latir del corazón de Kagome por última vez. Sin embargo, volvió a tomar la palabra. Debía asegurarse de haberlo hecho bien. - Kagome… ¿no piensas volver… jamás? – le costó pronunciar la última palabra… –

- ¡Cuenta con eso! No quiero volver a verte, ni a estar cerca de ti. ¡Nunca JAMÁS voy a volver! Ni siquiera si me amenazaras con suicidarte, lo consideraría. Es más: ¡Eso me daría otra razón para no acercarme! ¡Ni a tu época, ni a tu asquerosa presencia!

Inuyasha distrajo la vista hacia el occidente al notar las proyecciones de los primeros rayos del sol naciente ansiosos de avalanzarse sobre ellos. Luego, volvió con dolor su vista hacia ella.

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡TE ODIO!!… - gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡Y nunca voy a perdonarte por esto!! ¡¡NUNCA!!

La observó fijamente mientras se dirigía al pozo y decidió saludarla en el último segundo. ¿Eso no iba a marcar una gran diferencia o si? ¿Qué daño podía hacer que él se despidiera sin que ella pudiera contestarle o siquiera oirlo?

- Adiós, Kagome.

Pasaron unos minutos durante los cuales él se mantuvo inmóvil, sin pensar en nada. Sólo dejando que su depresión se apoderara de él.

- Hasta nunca, mi amor…

Y se dejo caer de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con los puños mientras rompía en lágrimas.

Nunca podría superarlo. Preferiría morir antes que separase de ella; antes que sufrir así. Nunca más la vería de nuevo. Sólo su bienestar tenía un precio tan caro. Nada más que Kagome merecía un dolor tan profundo y lacerante. Nada más valía tanto la pena.

Nunca podría olvidarla. Y eso era de lo que más le dolía… Saber que el sufrimiento no iba a acabarse, que estaba destinado a lamentarse, a partir de ese momento, por lo que fue y por lo que pudo llegar a ser…

Pero no se arrepentía. La amaba lo suficiente como para sacrificarse así por ella. Su vida ya no tenía más sentido porque lo que más importaba en ella se había ido.

Inuyasha sólo quería que ella estuviera bien, sabía que era fuerte y se recuperaría. Confiaba en ella. No podría haber vivido consigo mismo si algo le pasaba. Prefería sufrir su ausencia que su muerte.

Un único pensamiento ocupaba su mente cada vez que dudaba de lo acertada de su decisión; a pesar del dolor, la incertidumbre, los recuerdos y las acusaciones:

"Si Kagome está a salvo, nada más importa."

_Continuará..._

----------

----------

Hasta acá llega el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho y si tienen ganas dejen reviews. Sino pueden dejar sus comentarios después de ller el cap. 2

Hasta pronto!! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos!

Ok… Lo voy a decir así para no alargarlo más de lo necesario:

INSERTEN AQUÍ LAS MÁS LARGA, CONMOVEDORA (y si ayuda) LASTIMERA DISCULPA QUE SE LES PUEDA OCURRIR DE PARTE DE UNA ESCRITORA QUE TARDÓ MUCHOS AÑOS EN ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR LA PARTE CÚLMINE DE UNO DE SUS FICS. u/u

Perdón por haber tardado TANTO tiempo en subir la segunda parte…

Ya sé que estamos en el 2013 y que soy una desconsiderada. En serio, que me avergüenzo de mi misma a veces.

La verdad es que había abandonado la escritura de fics pero me decidí a retomarla, sólo que tardé más de lo esperado en hacerlo. x(

Realmente espero que les guste la continuación. Es bastante larga. Ojalá que la disfruten mucho.

**Disclaimer:** todos saben que Inuyasha no es mi creación y no saco ingún provecho al publicar esto en internet. Lo hago por puro gusto. ^^

Señas:

- dialogo de los personajes

"pensamientos de los personajes"

balbuceos o hablando en voz baja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. } esto significa que cambio el lugar que describo, el tiempo, etc.

**CAPITULO 2**

_Un año después…_

- ¿Estamos listos?

La anciana Kaede miró alrededor con ansiedad. Sango le respondió que sí y Miroku sólo asintió en respuesta. Ellos tres e Inuyasha estaban parados en ronda, en el centro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Él sostenía el collar con la perla con una sola mano y la miraba deprimentemente.

- Esto no vale la pena…

- Inuyasha, ya lo discutimos. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en-…

- ¿¡Por qué eres tan idiota, Miroku?! ¡Kagome me odia por lo que hice! Me lo gritó varias veces antes de irse…

- Pero si ella se da cuenta de lo que realmente pasó, en ese caso tal vez-…

- Tal vez ¿¡qué!? ¿Me perdone?… ¿Realmente crees que eso va a pasar?

- Debes tener fé, Inuyasha. Todos mantenemos nuestras esperanzas en que-…

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta?! Tú misma lo dijiste, Sango: "Kagome te va a odiar cuando lo descubra… No va a perdonarte por haberla engañado." Ella nunca va a volver… Deberíamos usar la perla para otra cosa, en lugar de malgastarla en mis absurdos deseos…

- ¡Ya basta, Inuyasha! Deja de auto-compadecerte. Kagome te amaba y tú hiciste eso para protegerla. Deseas esto tanto como nosotros y lo sabes. Sólo tienes miedo de sufrir otra vez.

- No me estoy auto-compadeciendo. – le respondió entre gruñidos. – ¡Es sólo que es inútil! Deberíamos usar la perla para algo importante. Miroku, piensa en Shippou, que extraña a su padre, y en Sango y cómo murió su familia.

- Kagome **es** mi familia y sabes que la perla no puede revivir a los muertos. – Sango lloraba sin poder evitarlo. - Ya lo pensamos y tomamos nuestra decisión. Inuyasha, es la última oportunidad que nos queda. No lo arruines.

- Debes saber que si no estás decidido, Inuyasha, la perla podría no funcionar cómo debería… - La anciana Kaede habló por primera vez desde que estalló la discusión. – Piénsalo bien y no sigas si tienes dudas. Es la única forma si quieres que Kagome regrese.

- Sólo deseo que sea feliz…

- Esto le dará la oportunidad de serlo…

Inuyasha miró a Sango dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras. Hubo una pausa, durante la cuál Sango vaciló sobre si debía continuar o no. Inuyasha la miró expectante, esperando a que explique sus palabras…

- Puede que Kagome sea perfectamente feliz en su época, pero no creo que sea así… ¿Y si quisiera volver?... Tú no pudiste ir a buscarla, ya que ella te prohibió que lo hicieras. Ella es la sacerdotisa, ella activó el pozo y, por tanto, ella decide quien lo atraviesa. Pero, si quisiera volver, tampoco podría hacerlo sin la perla… Le estamos dando más posibilidades. Depende de ella aprovecharlas o no.

Inuyasha no respondió, ni siquiera se movió; sólo suspiró y volvió a fijar su mirada en la perla. Sólo Kagome le importaba. No quería obligarla a volver si ella no lo deseaba, pero quería que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quería que todo fuera como debería haber sido, sin engaños ni melancolía. Como debería haber sido si él no la hubiera sobre-protegido sin considerar su opinión.

Durante un año entero, se repitió a sí mismo esa estúpida frase que llegó a odiar: "Si Kagome está a salvo, nada más importa.".

Cada vez que sufría su ausencia se recordaba a sí mismo esa oración torturante, una y otra vez, esperando que, así, el dolor se fuera.

Sólo había querido protegerla; alejarla de los enemigos mortales, de Naraku, de cualquier demonio interesado en su habilidad de ver la perla de Shikon, de cualquiera que por algún resentimiento, por un perverso disfrute, por un deseo de poder, quisiera hacerla sufrir o asesinarla.

Y logró alejarla para siempre. ¿Cómo podía, ahora, esperar que volviera? No importaba que lo hubiera hecho por ella. Prácticamente se acostó con Kykio. La traicionó y la engañó para que se fuera… La lastimó porque era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse cada día al peligro junto a ella y soportar el temor a que no saliera sana y salva.

Fue tan egoísta. No podría verla muerta. Apenas podía vivir sin ella cuando se lo buscó. ¿Cómo sobreviviría si ella moría en una batalla porque él no pudo protegerla como le prometió? En lugar de eso, prefirió herirla de nuevo; hacerla sufrir a cambio de que siga con vida. Él habría sacrificado cualquier cosa con tal de que ella fuera feliz y estuviera ilesa. En algún momento lo superaría, ¿no?

Ese año había sido el más largo de su vida. Pero al fin había pasado, junto a la lucha contra Naraku, a quien finalmente lograron destruir. Era el momento de hacer que la perla desapareciera y ya que no había ninguna miko que pudiera purificarla sólo quedaba utilizarla para un fin bondadoso, sin interés propio.

- Inuyasha… Es una buena forma de usar la perla…

- No, Miroku. Estamos siendo egoístas. No va a funcionar… Y, aunque funcionara, Kagome me odia demasiado como para pensar en mis verdaderas razones, que también eran pura basura. Además, va a odiarme cuando se dé cuenta que la engañe para obligarla a que se fuera a su época y estuviera segura…

- ¡¿Podrías olvidarte de eso?! ¡Lo dije porque estaba furiosa por perder a mi única amiga! Inuyasha, esto va a funcionar. Tiene que funcionar. Kagome te amaba y…

- Amaba, en el pasado.

- Y seguro te sigue amando. Le estamos ofreciendo una oportunidad para que haga algo al respecto, si le interesa… Sólo confía en que esto funcionará.

Sango confiaba ciegamente en que este intento traería a Kagome de vuelta. Estaba totalmente esperanzada. Inuyasha realmente la envidiaba. Aún habiéndole transmitido cada palabra de odio textualmente, ella seguía confiando en la pureza de alma de su amiga y en que ella hallaría la verdad y querría regresar… Él no podía dudar de la pureza de Kagome, pero se había conseguido su odio y no quería sostener en alto una esperanza poco probable y, después, tener que enfrentarse a una caída libre.

Sin embargo, sabía que deseaba estar con ella más que nada en el mundo. Deseaba una nueva oportunidad y, esta vez, ella decidiría. La quería de vuelta y no se sentiría satisfecho hasta haber hecho todo lo posible para reconquistarla. Entonces, si no lo conseguía, podía entregarse a su inútil existencia.

Respiró hondo y, conteniendo la respiración, asintió señalando que estaba listo.

La anciana Kaede repitió las instrucciones.

- Nosotros cerraremos los ojos y nos concentraremos en el deseo que acordamos. Cuando los tres estemos listos, Inuyasha, tú debes hacer lo mismo.

El ambiente se tensó ante la actitud seria de los cuatro participantes del ritual. Asintieron. Sango buscó los ojos de Miroku. Él le sonrió de lado, para darle confianza, y le sostuvo con fuerza la mano. Inuyahsa los observó en silencio, mientras aumentaban sus ansías por lograr su propósito.

"Recuerdo cada instante, cada detalle… Kagome, ojala puedas perdonarme y volver conmigo."

Todos cerraron los ojos, excepto Inuyasha. Aún cuestionaba un poco esa decisión… Aunque ese pedido a la perla no era un deseo a cumplir obligatoriamente. Era más como una súplica. Si tenían suerte, funcionaría. Sino, todo permanecería como estaba y nadie de esa época volvería a ver a Kagome jamás.

Inuyasha bajó los parpados lentamente y se concentró; enfocó toda su mente en ese pensamiento: Quería que Kagome tuviera la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre los hechos de ese día y de descubrir por sus propios medios lo que en realidad había pasado. En ese caso, había dos caminos. La verdad podía aumentar la ira y el dolor que sentía Kagome o podía hacerla recapacitar y darle deseos de regresar. La segunda parte de la petición consistía en que, si Kagome cambiaba de opinión y quería regresar a la época antigua, tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Claro, a pesar de no tener la perla, que servía como una llave para transportarse de una época a la otra a través del pozo.

Pero, pasara lo que pasara, más allá de si regresaba o no, lo que Inuyasha más deseaba era que Kagome fuera feliz; esperaba que pudiera dejar en el pasado lo que él le hizo y pudiera continuar con su vida hacia un futuro mejor, con o sin él.

Inuyasha continuó concentrándose varias segundos más, sosteniendo la perla cada vez más fuerte, como si pudiera potenciar el poder de la piedra al entregarle su propia energía.

Abrió los ojos con la misma lentitud con la que los había cerrado y miró a los demás. Sango y Miroku le sonreían débilmente, a diferencia de Kaede, que mantenía una expresión expectante.

- Inuyasha... Abre tu mano. – Le ordenó la Anciana.

Él la obedeció y todos ellos pudieron ver al instante la reacción de la perla. Despedía un resplandor incomparable y provenía de ella una fuerte sensación de paz y quietud. Una atmósfera de pureza total invadía la habitación.

Tan sólo un instante luego, durante el cual observaron perplejos a la perla, ésta emitió un relámpago de luz levemente más potente e Inuyasha la dejó caer maldiciendo.

- ¡Agh! ¡Maldita perla! ¡Me quemó la mano!

En su mano derecha, justo en el centro podía verse la marca perfectamente circular que le había dejado la perla, aún roja.

Sin embargo, no pudo oír la perla al caer al suelo. En su recorrido, ésta se fue desintegrando hasta que no quedó nada más de ella que un recuerdo.

La claridad dentro de la cabaña descendió hasta volver a una tenue iluminación por los suaves rayos del sol que a esa hora de la tarde, sólo unas horas antes del atardecer, entraban por las rústicas ventanas de la cabaña. A pesar de todo, perduraba en la habitación esa atmósfera de paz que se experimentaba ya desde hace varios minutos.

Un silencio espeso se produjo en la habitación. Sin saber si sus esfuerzos habían sido eficaces ni qué factores podrían comprobarlo, permanecieron en duda hasta que uno de ellos no pudo soportar más ese sentimiento de incertidumbre que lo aplastaba.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que pase ahora?

- Sólo debemos esperar… - le respondió la anciana Kaede.

- ¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué?... – volvió a cuestionar Inuyasha.

- Esperar para ver si ha funcionado. – le indicó, secamente esta vez, tratando de calmar un poco su impaciencia.

Se miraron entre ellos y salieron de la cabaña. Con Miroku y Sango encabezándolos, cada uno salió y se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de la humilde vivienda, un poco desconcertados. Miroku inhaló profundamente por la nariz, cerrando los ojos. Cuando exhaló abriendo los ojos, aún con una expresión de asombro, remarcó a los otros, como si ellos mismos no pudieran notarlo:

- La misma sensación de paz… se siente aquí afuera.

- Ha de ser una consecuencia del uso de la perla. Al purificarse, purifica el mundo que la rodea como parte del proceso. Así asegura un futuro seguro y sin complicaciones.

La anciana calló, conforme ante la forma en la que explicó la situación. Sango le respondió mientras asimilaba la idea, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

- Lo que quiere decir que todo nuestro mundo fue purificado. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad…

El hanyou los miró meditativo, sintiéndose desencajado en esa escena de armonía y tranquilidad. Resumió sus pensamientos en un balbuceo casi inaudible.

¿Entonces por qué no puedo sentir ese equilibrio?

Una brisa corría por los campos esa tarde.

Inuyasha captó un ligero aroma en el aire, muy lejano, muy sutil. Cualquiera diría que lo estaba imaginando…

Pero él nunca había estado más seguro de lo que estaba oliendo, y sin decir una palabra, abandonó a sus amigos con tal de correr a toda la velocidad que podía en dirección al pozo.

Shippo se les acercó con Kirara, cómodo en la atmósfera que la perla había dejado al desaparecer.

- ¿A dónde fue Inuyasha? Creí que hoy iban a pedirle a la perla que traiga de vuelta a Kagome… -

- La perla ya no existe, Shippo. Desapareció después de haberle hecho nuestro pedido. – le respondió Miroku. La cara del pequeño kitsune se iluminó con una sonreía de oreja a oreja.-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Kagome va a regresar con nosotros? – preguntó emocionado.

La Anciana Kaede y Sango cruzaron miradas, dudando. La taijiya se inclinó hacia él y le respondió, siendo lo más comprensiva posible:

- Es posible, Shippo, pero no estamos seguros.

La sonrisa de Shippo se desvaneció mientras que Sango le ofrecía entrar a la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede a esperar a Inuyasha hasta la cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era viernes. Ya de tarde, a poco del anochecer.

Otro mal día.

Kagome estaba volviendo del colegio a su casa. Aun tomando clases extra que la hacían llegar tarde a casa, sus posibilidades de aprobar el año eran cada vez peores. No tenía el más mínimo interés en las lecciones. Su mente estaba siempre en blanco tratando de no recordar el pasado.

Un año había pasado y todavía no lo había superado por completo. Intentó regresar a su vida, a su colegio, a su familia; pero, falló.

Pasó por la galería y se adentró en los territorios que ocupaban su casa y el templo. Ignoró completamente al árbol sagrado y como el fuerte viento de otoño mecía sus hojas haciéndolo parecer vivo. Entró y subió directamente a su habitación. Su familia no estaba en casa por lo que no gastó su esfuerzo en lucir más positiva. Todos habían viajado por el fin de semana a visitar a unos parientes; ella se quedó con la excusa de estudiar, aunque sabía que realmente no tenía voluntad suficiente como para producir ninguna mejora.

Subió las escaleras, dejó su mochila en el escritorio y se tiro en su cama, boca abajo.

"- Ya pasó un año, ¿eh?... Parece que hubiera sido ayer. Nada ha cambiado… Aún me siento fatal."

Volvió a recorrer los hechos en su cabeza. No tenía de que preocuparse. Estaba sola y podía desahogarse todo el día si así lo deseaba…

Fijó su vista en el templo, mientras volvía a ese momento en su mente.

Un fuerte rayo de luz que venía desde adentro del templo le hizo cerrar los ojos. Se enderezó un poco y volvió a mirar… Nada.

"¡Qué sorpresa!" Pensó con sarcasmo. "Ni que fuera la primera vez que imagino cosas."

En varias ocasiones se había dejado desvariar, regresando mentalmente a la época del Sengoku, cuando a pesar de todas las luchas contra Naraku, era feliz viajando con sus amigos y con Inuyasha.

Hasta ese día… Algo la impulsaba a torturarse, cada vez que podía, a recordar cada detalle de ese día… De todas maneras, aunque hubiera intentado ignorar sus propios recuerdos, no habría podido olvidarlo. Él seguía grabado en su memoria, como el primer día.

Recordó lo felices que habían sido los últimos días. Recordó que no había visto ningún cambio en su forma de actuar; nada que lo delatara. Recordó que al despertarse no lo encontró junto a ella y de cómo fue en su búsqueda. Recordó la escena traumática que vio y cómo se sintió. En su mente, volvió a correr por el bosque como lo hizo aquel día para regresar a su época, escapando de su dolor. Recordó cada palabra, como lo insultó, la cara que él puso. Su expresión era completamente impasible ante ella. Sólo en un momento pareció arrepentido. Fue horrible… ver su cara cómo si a él realmente le importara, cómo si ella le importara, después de haberla engañado. Se sintió usada y sin valor. Él la había reemplazado en un segundo; así de simple.

Había tantas cosas que aún entonces no entendía sobre esa madrugada… ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Siempre había podido intuir cuando él estaba concentrado en Kykio.

"- Ni que fuera muy difícil… Ese idiota nunca decía una palabra, pero era demasiado obvio. Hasta Shippo podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando…"

Evocó la imagen del pequeño demonio en su mente y, sin poder evitarlo, aparecieron también las figuras de Sango y Miroku. Un sentimiento de abandono empezó a oprimirle el pecho y las primeras lágrimas de la tarde asomaron en sus ojos. Realmente los extrañaba… La pena que sintió continuamente durante ese último año no era sólo por la traición de ese desconsiderado hanyou. Claro, gran parte era por eso. Ella lo había amado, él sostuvo sus esperanzas en alto y después las dejó caer para reventarse contra el piso. Pero haberlos dejado a ellos del otro lado del pozo era algo que la hería en lo más profundo. Cuando al fin lograba mitigar el malestar provocado por la herida que ese idiota le creó, aún se sentía destrozada por la falta de sus amigos…

"- Y la verdad es que me tarda bastante convencerme cada noche de que voy a estar mejor sin él. No es nada divertido que cuando al fin logró tranquilizarme, los recuerdo a ellos. Lo peor es que ellos sí me hacen mucha falta. Si no fuera por ese idiota…"

Lo resentía tanto. Arruinó sus días más felices. Y aún después de un año no podía eliminarlo de su memoria… Seguía dándole vuelta a los hechos como si todo tuviera una explicación, como si un mínimo detalle que ella se perdía fuera a cambiarle la vida.

- ¡Ya está! ¡Ya pasó! No sirve de nada pensar en él. ¡¿Por qué diablos no puedo dejar de pensar en él?!

Se sacó los zapatos con toda esa furia retenida y los tiró contra el suelo. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar en círculos, respirando profundamente. Trataba de dejar de llorar y de alejar un poco esa rabia que la estaba volviendo loca.

Se detuvo, inhaló una vez más y se dejó caer en la cama.

Lo vio en su mente, ese día y volvieron a ella todos los detalles. Aún no podía comprender como pasó. Aún no entendía porque su reacción había sido tan diferente. Ya lo había encontrado con Kykio antes; ya había querido huir de él antes… Él siempre la detenía e inventaba excusas para que se quedara… Pero no esa vez. No intentó que ella se quedara o se excusó estúpidamente por lo que hizo. Tampoco la detuvo o fue a buscarla a su época actual.

Aunque sí la contradijo un par de veces. Incluso cuando Kagome había sido testigo de todo, él le mintió. No tiene sentido; incluso entonces, cuando ya la había perdido, seguía mintiéndole.

_- Me mentiste. Yo nunca te interesé. Me dijiste que nunca me herirías, que siempre buscarías lo que era mejor para mí. ¡Y te fuiste con ella! ¡Me dijiste que ya no te interesaba!... ¡Que me amabas a mí!_

_- No todo fue mentira. – lo dijo suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarla._

Y entonces explotó y lo insultó… Eso es razonable, después de lo que él hizo es lo menos que se puede esperar.

- ¿Pero por qué demonios diría que "no todo fue mentira"? O sea, me dijo que no me heriría y es obvio que lo hizo. Dijo que siempre buscaría lo mejor para mí y puede que mi vida no habría tenido un objetivo mayor que ser la detectora de la perla, pero yo estaba feliz con eso. Por si no se nota, no estoy mejor así… "Buscar lo mejor para mí", ¡sí, seguro! No podría estar peor allá que como estoy aquí. Tal vez habría recibido algunas heridas por las luchas con Naraku, o como mucho habría muerto. ¿Y qué? ¡No se le puede llamar "estar vivo" a pasarme los días como un zombi lamentándome por algo que ya pasó! ¿O sí?… Aclarando, el idiota no me hizo ningún bien. Y si creyó que me estaba ayudando, pues, tiene un problema más grande del que pensé.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos pensando en Inuyasha. A pesar de todo (de su carácter tosco, de creer que estando solo estaba mejor, de la forma en que la hería sin notarlo) aún así ella lo había amado. Y, por alguna razón, no podía olvidar cómo se sentía cuando estaba con él.

Lo que más temía era no poder dejar ese cariño por él nunca.

Ese sentimiento también le había dado ciertas complicaciones el día que huyó de la época antigua…

Las palabras de Inuyasha resonaban en su cabeza…

_- Kagome… ¿no piensas volver… jamás?_

En ese momento no quería que él se preocupara por ella. No quería pensar que le importaba y volver a salir lastimada.

"- ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ponerme esa cara de cachorrito herido, cómo si él fuera quien se llevaba la peor parte? ¿Y por qué tenía que despedirse justo antes de que atravesara el pozo? ¡No va a extrañarme! ¿Qué ganaba con hacer eso?"

Volvió a recordar esas palabras…

- "Buscar lo mejor para mí"… Sí, claro…Cómo si él pensara mucho en mi futuro.

Se levantó de la cama nuevamente y retomó su caminar por la habitación para relajarse.

- Nunca le molestó interrumpirme cuando trataba de ponerme a corriente con las clases. Claro, siempre me protegió físicamente, pero eso es sólo una parte. –Empezó a elevar el tono de voz, cada vez más cuanto más se concentraba en lo que decía.- Aunque si lo pienso claramente, él nunca fue muy bueno en lo relacionado a lo sentimental. Nunca supo proteger mi bienestar emocional ni nada. Tal vez si se hubiera preocupado en ser un poco más considerado en lugar de sólo pensar en alejarme de los peligros de la otra época yo aún estaría a su lado.

Dar tantas vueltas en su habitación había empezado a afectar su equilibrio. Tropezó con la alfombra, casi cayó, pero logró enderezarse y seguir con sus quejas…

- Pero no, decidió romperme el corazón. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué puede tener de malo hacer que Kagome regrese a su época indefinidamente? Ella estaría alejada del peligro e Inuyasha no tendría que estar pendiente de la débil e indefensa Kagome… Aquí no podría estar más a salvo y aún así preferiría estar al borde de la muerte con él. Pero a Inuyasha esa idea no le agradaría para nada…Él quiere a Kykio y no necesita otra novia muerta en su conciencia… A él le conviene que yo esté aquí. ¿Por qué me pareció verlo tan abatido si le conviene que yo este aquí? Es más, él me habría enviado voluntariamente, me amara o no. Si me amaba, yo estaría segura aquí y si no me ama, el podría estar con Kykio tranquilo. De cualquier manera él quería que yo viniera… ¿Por qué le costó tanto dejarme ir?…

Otra vez, un fuerte rayo de luz entró por su ventana para enceguecerla. Ella sabía de donde había venido y, a pesar de querer ignorarlo como al primero, cambió de idea. Se calzó unas pantuflas que había dejado esa mañana fuera del armario y bajo lo más rápido que pudo. Salió al patio y se dirigió a las puertas del templo…

"No he entrado ahí en mucho tiempo… ¡Esto es estúpido!"

Estaba a punto de darse vuelta y alejarse cuando empezó a experimentar una sensación cálida y tranquilizadora. Como si algo la protegiera y la calmara. Lentamente y con pasos cortos entró al templo, bajó las escalinatas y se arrimó al pozo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró. Echó un vistazo dentro y no pudo ver nada pero supo que esa sensación de paz provenía de allí. Podía sentir como se hacía cada vez más densa a medida que el pozo se profundizaba.

- ¿Qué puedo perder? No es como si me hubiera recuperado mucho desde que volví a casa…

De un salto entró al pozo.

Por unos minutos todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

Se quedó arrodillada en el fondo, igual a cómo había aterrizado, dándose cuenta que, después de tanto tiempo sin usar el pozo, ya no podía distinguir si se había transportado o en cuál época estaba…

- ¡Esto es tan estúpido! Sabía que era una mala idea.

Se puso de pie, se sacudió un poco la tierra que se le pegó al caer y empezó a trepar por la enredadera de una de las paredes, mientras balbucueaba quejas al aire.

Sólo a mí se me ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas. ¡Y a esta hora de la noche! Además dije que nunca iba a volver. ¡Jamás!

Sin notarlo su pie se resbaló y casi cae de nuevo al fondo del pozo, pero logró sujetarse y seguir trepando. Por alguna razón, el pozo le parecía bastante más profundo que de costumbre…

"¡Aghh! ¡Estúpido pozo! No me importa que largues destellos por el resto de la noche o llamaradas, yo no voy a volver a-… EL SENGOKU!"

Kagome se quedó estática, sostenida del borde del pozo, observando como un bosque se desplegaba frente a ella en dónde debería estar el interior del templo abandonado por el que había caminado minutos atrás.

Sintiendo que no podía aguantar por más tiempo el peso de su cuerpo, salió del pozo, dio un paso al frente y acompañado por un suspiro sólo dijo:

- Esto no puede estar pasando…

_Continuará..._

Ok, como podrán notar va a haber un capítulo 3. No sé qué tan largo va a ser este fic porque no planee toda la historia por adelantado, pero si me mandan reviews con comentarios positivos o con quejas por mi tardanza ayuda a que me ponga a escribir.

Un saludo a todas/os y hasta pronto. (espero...)


End file.
